Um Coração Entre Dois
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Uma pessoa chega na vida de nosso casal favorito e muda completamente a historia GSR
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia normal no laboratório. Não tão normal assim.

- Grissom eu já disse não estava flertando com ele. – Disse Sara.

- Sara ele é um suspeito de homicídio e não era a hora de ficar paquerando. – Disse Grissom.

- Você me escutou? – Perguntou Sara indignada.

- Eu escutei tudo, até de mais. – Disse Grissom.

- Gris você está com ciúmes? – Disse Sara.

- Eu? – Disse ele se alterando. – Claro que não.

- Eu apenas estava conversando com ele. Nada de mais. – Disse ela.

- Eu vi como ele te olhava Sara, ele não presta. – Disse ele.

- Isso não sou eu que devo julgar? – Disse ela.

- Sim com toda razão. – Disse ele. – Mas...

- Mas? – Disse ela esperando as palavras que muito tempo anseia ouvir.

- Nada. – Disse ele se distanciando de seus sentimentos novamente.

- Sara estão te chamando na recepção. – Disse Judy entrando no escritório de Grissom onde estava tendo a discussão.

- Obrigada Judy eu já vou. – Disse Sara com um meio sorriso.

- Está tudo bem mando esperar. – Disse Judy e depois se retirou. Deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Eu vou ver quem é. – Disse ela esperando ele mudar de idéia e abrir os sentimentos por ela.

- Pode ir, mas você não vai mais participar deste caso. – Disse ele com um olhar sério.

- O que? – Gritou ela.

- Sara eu sou seu supervisor e acho melhor você ficar fora, nunca se sabe ele pode ser mais que um homicida pode ser um maníaco. – Disse ele.

- Grissom eu sei me cuidar desde cedo, se ele fosse um maníaco você não acha que eu saberia? – Perguntou Sara.

- Sara o assunto está encerrado! – Disse ele dando à mínima.

Sara saiu bufando de lá, por que ele não pode assumir que estava com ciúmes?

- Senhorita Sidle? – Disse uma mulher que trajava uma roupa muito formal para seu gosto.

- Sim. – Disse ela se virando para a mulher.

- Sou do conselho dutelar, possamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado? – Disse a mulher.

- Claro, venha por aqui. – Disse Sara mostrando o caminho.

- Espere. – Disse a mulher e depois se virou para uma menina sentada na cadeira com os olhos incrivelmente assustados. – Ana, venha.

A menina se levantou e pegou na mão da mulher ainda sem olhar para Sara. Quando chegaram à sala de descanso Sara pediu para a mulher sentar-se e depois se sentou na frente dela.

- Quer um café? – Perguntou Sara sendo educada.

- Não, tenho que ser breve. – Disse ela.

- Está bem. – Disse Sara. – O que a Senhora queria falar comigo?

- Me chame de Mary. – Disse a mulher estendendo a mão.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – Disse Sara pegando a mão da mulher. – Me chame de Sara.

- Tudo bem, Sara estou aqui por causa de Ana e sua mãe Kate Dafoe, tenho certeza que a senhora ainda se lembra dela. – Disse Mary olhando nos olhos de Sara.

- Claro! – Disse Sara. – Nós éramos boas amigas em San Francisco. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Desculpe, eu não queria, mas tenho que dar essa péssima noticia, Kate morreu a dois dias por causa de um câncer que os médicos descobriram tarde demais. Antes de morrer ela escreveu esta carta endereçada a você. – Disse a mulher entregando a carta nas mãos de Sara, pois ela ainda não tinha nenhuma reação. – Gostaria que lesse agora.

Sara abriu a carta e logo começou a ler.

Minha querida amida Sara.

Estou escrevendo está carta a você, pois sei que minha morte está próxima, mas não posso morrer sem saber que minha maior riqueza que consegui está segura e em boas mãos.

Peço que cuide de minha filha, sei que trabalha muito, mas você é minha única chance, por favor, não a deixe solta pelo mundo sozinha, seu nome é Ana Lara, quando ela te perguntar onde estou fale que eu estou em um sono profundo e acordarei na hora certa. Você vai amar-la muito, pois ela é uma criança muito esperta e quieta.

Obrigada.

De sua amiga Kate Dafoe.

Sara terminou de ler a carta e seus olhos começaram a transbordar em lagrimas, sua melhor amiga tinha morrido.

- Então Sara o que você decidiu. – Perguntou Mary.

- Se eu não ficar com ela o que vai acontecer. – Disse Sara.

- Ela vai para um orfanato e esperar que tenha muita sorte. – Disse Mary olhando para a janela onde a menina se encontrava.

Sara sabia muito bem o que era estar em um orfanato e sempre que era recomendava pela uma das freiras as Senhoras diziam. – Ela é uma graça, mas preferimos crianças menores e mais bonitas, olha a falha dos dentes dela.

- Eu fico. – Disse espontaneamente Sara. – O que tenho que fazer?

- Assinar alguns papeis que tenho comigo e pegar os documentos da criança. – Disse Mary com um sorriso.

- Claro eu assino agora. – Disse Sara não sabendo exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- Aqui está. – Disse Mary entregando os papeis e a caneta.

Após Sara assinar pediu para Mary esperar com a menina mais um pouco, pois precisava falar com uma pessoa antes de sair.

- Pode entrar. – Disse Conrad. – Sara Sidle me honrando com sua presença!

- Conrad, não vim aqui para discutir. – Disse Sara indo direto ao assunto. – Quero duas semanas de férias.

- Para que? – Disse Conrad.

- Preciso resolver uns assuntos familiares e já que tenho muitas férias e horas extras acumuladas. – Disse Sara olhando firme para Conrad.

- Eu não sei, a equipe noturna vai ficar desfalcada. – Disse Conrad parecendo pensar.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, você não vai me ver por duas semanas completas. – Disse ela apelando.

- Olhando desse lado, por que não? – Disse ele. – Duas semanas começando de hoje.

Sara saiu satisfeita do escritório daquele verme, chegando à sala de descanso viu Mary olhando para o relógio que estava em seu pulso e a menina na mesma posição de quando Sara saiu, olhando pela janela.

- Muito Obrigada Mary. – Disse Sara entrando na sala.

- Estou muito atrasada, tenho que ir espero que não se importe. – Disse a mulher meio sem jeito.

- Pode ir. – Disse Sara.

- Obrigada. – Disse Mary. – aqui estão os documentos.

Sara concordou com a cabeça e ela se foi. Olhou para a menina ainda parada.

- Venha Ana. – Disse Sara tocando os ombros da menina. A menina olhou para Sara e pegou sua pequena mochila, seu urso de pelúcia e segurou na mão de Sara e se foi.


	2. Inocência Infantil

Grissom chegou à sala de descanso a procura de Sara. Mas só encontrou Cath.

- Catherine você viu a Sara? – Disse ele.

- Sim eu a vi sair da sala de Conrad muito feliz. – Disse Cath olhando para o amigo. – A 15min.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele, e se foi para seu escritório.

- Será que ela está magoada? – Pensou ele.

- Grissom. – Disse Conrad entrando no escritório de Grissom. – Preciso que assine esse papel.

- E o que se trata esse "papel "Conrad? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- As férias de Sara. – Disse ele. – Como você é o supervisor da equipe noturna.

- Sara Férias? Ela nunca tirou férias! – Disse Gil olhando para o papel que Conrad acabara de entregá-lo.

- Ela disse que precisa resolver alguns problemas familiares. – Disse Conrad sem paciência. – Assine logo.

Grissom assinou o papel e ficou ali pensando. – Será que a magoei para tanto?

Antes de Sara chegar em casa, ela foi ao super mercado comprar "Comida de Criança" como salgadinhos, bolachas recheadas, Nescau, Danone e outras coisas.

- Vem entre. – Disse Sara com a menina que estava parada na frente da porta aberta.

A menina entrou olhou a decoração e se virou para Sara.

- O quarto de hospedes está cheio de bagunça amanhã eu limpo e você se muda para lá. – Disse Sara esperando qualquer reação da criança, que apesar foi inútil. – Você vai ficar no meu quarto e eu durmo no sofá. Meu quarto é a primeira porta a esquerda.

A menina acenou com a cabeça e foi arrastando seu urso de pelúcia até onde Sara havia falado.

Sara foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. – O que uma criança come? – Pensava ela enquanto colocava as compras na dispensa. Ela fez algumas torradas com suco de maçã que havia comprado e também colocou geléia. Ela chegou ao quarto e viu a menina dormindo calmamente em sua cama, resolveu deixá-la descansar. Foi até a cozinha pegou a bandeja e foi assistir Discovery Chanel comendo.

- Já vou. - Disse Sara indo ver quem era que estava na porta. – Grissom?

- Oi Sara, podemos conversar? – Disse ele sem jeito.

- Claro! – Disse ela fazendo menção para ele entrar.

Ele entrou e se sentou no sofá, viu a bandeja e a televisão ligada.

- Desculpa pela bagunça, cheguei faz pouco tempo. – Disse ela levando a bandeja para a cozinha e desligando a televisão.

- O que queria falar comigo? – Disse ela se sentado no sofá.

- Queria te pedir desculpa. – Disse ele olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu também te devo desculpas. – Disse ela. – Não queria comprometer a investigação.

- E eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma só por causa do meu ciúme. – Disse ele sem perceber.

- Gil Grissom com ciúmes? – Disse ela rindo do deslize das palavras dele.

- Eu? Ciúmes? – Disse ele fazendo cara de espanto.

- Foi o que você acabou de falar. – Disse ela rindo.

- Quem sabe um pouquinho. – Disse ele rindo.

Uma semana antes Grissom e Sara conversaram sobre seus sentimentos e Sara estava em duvida de aceitar o pedido de relacionamento de Grissom, pois não queria mais ser magoada, tinha medo de Grissom ser igual à Hank, quando tem o que quer vai embora e a deixa sozinha. Então Grissom pediu para começarem do começo como amigos se derem certo eles dão outro passo, de passo em passo chegam lá, sem pressa.

- Não. – Ouviram um grito. Sara correu e viu a menina se debatendo na cama provavelmente tendo um pesadelo horrível, Grissom estava logo atrás de Sara confuso.

Sara chegou e abraçou a menina que essa foi se acalmando. – Calma só foi um pesadelo, eu estou aqui com você. – Dizia Sara.

A menina soluçava e chorava, até que voltou a adormecer, Sara a colocou na cama com muito cuidado depositou um pequeno beijo na testa e foi para a sala onde um Grissom muito confuso faria muitas perguntas.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou ele.

Sara se sentou e deu um longo suspiro. – Ela é filha da minha amiga Kate morreu há dois dias e pediu que eu cuidasse de sua filha Ana Lara.

- Coitada da menina. – Disse Gil olhando em direção ao quarto. – Mas do que ela morreu?

- Câncer. – Respondeu Sara segurando as lagrimas.

- Honey. – Disse ele a abraçando. – Você sabe que não precisa ser forte na minha frente, pode chorar.

Sara começou a soluçar e chorar baixo, alguns minutos depois ela adormeceu, Grissom arrumou o sofá colocando lençóis e travesseiro para Sara. Colocou a no sofá e depositou um pequeno beijo no rosto dela e se foi passando a chave por de baixo da porta.

Sara acordou e viu a televisão em um volume baixo viu um pequeno de gente sentada no chão em frente a TV.

- Ana. – Disse Sara se levantando. – O que está fazendo acordada tão cedo?

- Eu estou vendo desenho. – Foi à primeira palavra que a menina disse desde que chegou aqui.

- Está com fome? – Perguntou Sara sorrindo.

- Sim. – Disse Ana animada.

- O que quer comer? – Perguntou Sara da cozinha.

- Nescau e bolachas. – Disse Ana.

- Está bem, quer alguma fruta ou algo assim? – Perguntou novamente Sara.

- Tem Maçã? – Disse Ana indo até a cozinha. – Eu gosto de Maçã.

- Eu também – Disse Sara mostrando uma grande e vermelha maçã. – Pode ir terminar de assistir seu desenho, quando estiver tudo pronto te aviso.

A menina sorriu e voltou para a sala. Alguns minutos depois Sara levou uma bandeja para a menina no sofá e voltou à cozinha para pegar a sua.

- Então Ana que desenho é esse? – Perguntou Sara.

- Bob Esponja. – Disse A pequena com a boca cheia de bolachas.

- Eu nuca assisti esse. – Disse Sara olhando para a TV. – E você gosta?

- Sim é legal. – Disse Ana se virando para Sara.

Alguém bateu na porta Sara foi ver quem era.

- Hey Gris entre. – Disse Sara.

- Ola Honey como passou a noite? – Disse ele dando um pequeno beijo na testa dela.

- Ótima. – Disse ela fechando a porta.

Grissom entrou e viu a menina sentada olhando para a TV. – Olá você deve ser Ana Lara. – Disse ele.

- Sim. – Disse a menina se levantando e estendendo a mão para Grissom. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Gil Grissom. – Disse ele sorrindo pela esperteza da garota. – Quantos anos você tem Ana?

- Eu tenho cinco anos, vou fazer seis no mês que vem. – Disse a menina voltando a se sentar no sofá.

- Quer comer alguma coisa Grissom? – Perguntou Sara se sentando ao lado da menina.

- Não obrigado. – Disse ele. – Eu tomei café antes de vir.

Sara deu um de seus maravilhosos sorriso para ele, que não passou despercebido pela criança.

- Vocês estão namorando? – Perguntou a criança em sua inocência.

- Talvez. – Disse Sara.

- Bem que eu queria Any. – Disse Grissom fazendo bico.

- Por que você não quer. – Perguntou novamente Ana.

- Eu quero Ana. – Disse Gil querendo sair logo dessa enrascada, pois se falar muito acabaria falando besteira. – Mas é complicado.

- Não é não. – Disse a menina. – É só você beijar ela.

- Como? Assim? – Disse Gil se levantando e dando um beijo no rosto de Sara.

- Não. – Disse Ana fazendo cara de brava. – É na boca...

Sara estava sem reação, como uma tampinha conseguia entender melhor sobre relacionamentos do que Grissom?


	3. Inocência Infantil 2

- Quem te disse essas coisas? – Perguntou Grissom intrigado.

- Minha mãe. – Disse ela abaixando os olhos. – Antes de morrer.

Sara chegou perto da menina e a abraçou e ficaram longos momentos. Grissom ficou ali olhando a cena. – _Aqui está o que eu preciso uma família Sidle Grissom_. – Pensou ele.

- Grissom. – Disse Sara. – Você poderia levar Any para um passeio?

- Claro, mas e você? – Perguntou ele.

- vou ter que arrumar o novo quarto dela. – Disse Sara ainda abraçando a menina. Sara se virou para Any e disse. – Vai se arrumar para sair com o tio Gris.

- Eu quero que você venha com agente. – Disse a menina manhosa.

O coração de Sara derreteu. - Honey, hoje não, mas amanhã vamos fazer compras.

- Eu não gosto de fazer compras. – Disse Any.

- E nem eu, mas você precisa de roupas novas. – Disse Sara com um sorriso.

- Tenho um amigo perfeito para você. – Disse Gil olhando para a menina de cabelos castanhos.

- Quem? – Disse ela mais animada.

- Você tem que vir para descobrir. – Disse Gil enigmático.

- Eu já volto. – Disse Any saindo correndo do colo de Sara e indo para o quarto.

- Obrigada. – Disse Sara olhando nos olhos de Grissom.

- Eu sei como você pode me agradecer. – Disse Gil levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Como? – Sara se aproximou de Grissom com a mesma voz manhosa de Any.

- Assim. – Disse ele e logo a beijou.

Any apareceu e viu os dois se beijando, andou até a frente deles. – Foi assim eu disse. – Falou a menina. Sara e Grissom se assustaram, mas não puderam esconder o riso.

- Está pronta? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Sim. – Disse a menina. – Até mais tarde Tia Sara.

- Até logo Any. – Disse Sara beijando o rosto da menina. – Cuide bem da minha menina ouviu Senhor Gilbert Grissom?

- Está soando ameaçador Senhorita Sidle? – Disse Gil sendo puxado por Any até a porta.

- Tratando-se da minha menina é pouco. – Disse Sara sorrindo.

- Te vejo logo, honey. – Disse ele.

- Não vejo a hora. – Disse ela e bateu a porta na cara dele.

O dia tinha se passado rápido, Sara estava dando os últimos retoques no novo quarto da menina.

- TIA. - sara ouviu um grito vindo da sala. Ela desceu rapidamente desesperada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Olha tia o que o Gris me deu. – Disse A menina com um pequeno ser nas mãos.

- Eu sabia que você queria um e quando acordei essa manhã tinha certeza que era o dia perfeito. – Disse Gil.

- Ele não é lindo? – Disse a menina olhando para Sara.

- Muito. – Disse Sara se aproximando do pequeno ser. – Qual vai ser o nome dele?

- Eu estava pensando em "Bruno". – Disse Any olhando para seus braços.

- Para um cachorro? – Disse Grissom.

- Eu gostei. – Disse Sara.

- Eu me rendo. – Disse ele levantando as mãos em forma de redenção.

- Por que você não traz o Bruno para ver o seu novo quarto. – Disse Sara piscando seu olho direito para Any.

Todos foram ver o novo quarto, Any foi a quem mais gostou, sua cama branca, papel de parede lilás claro, guarda roupa e cômoda das cores madeira e seu urso de pelúcia que tinha ganhado de sua mãe em cima da cama.

- Você me surpreendeu. – Disse Gil olhando a decoração.

- E quando é que eu não te surpreendo? – Disse ela com uma pitada de sexualidade.

- Eu te Amo. – Disse ele. Sara estava sem reação era a primeira vez que ele pronunciava aquelas maravilhosas palavras.

- O Bruno pode dormir aqui comigo? – Perguntou Any fazendo o mesmo bico de Sara.

- Como eu poderia dizer não para minha pequena copia. – Disse Sara fazendo carinho na cabeça da menina.

A menina sorriu e pulou na cama com Bruno em seu colo.

- Quer um bolo? – Disse Gil. – Eu faço para você.

- Eu nunca pensei em você cozinhando na minha cozinha. – Disse Sara.

- Por você eu faço quase tudo. – Disse ele.

- E o que seria esse "Quase Tudo"? – Disse ela.

- A única coisa que não faço é te largar. – Disse Gil passando a mão no rosto dela.

- Agora é uma boa hora para se beijarem. – Disse a menina.

- Ela tem razão. – Disse ele e a beijou profundamente.


	4. flashback's

Um mês depois.

- Eu gostei muito. – Dizia Ana Lara.

- Você ganhou bastante coisa. – Disse Sara. – Hora de dormir.

- Você pode me colocar na cama Mamãe. – Disse a menina.

- Sim querida. – Disse Sara.

Flashback

- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. – Cantavam todos. A pequena aniversariante estava prestes a soprar as velas quando.

- Faça um pedido, Any. – Disse Greg.

- O que preciso eu já ganhei. – Disse Any olhando para Sara e Grissom.

- Então assopre as velas. – Disse Nick. – Esse bolo está com uma cara ótima.

No decorrer da festa existia muita animação, comida, petiscos e risadas.

- Gris posso abrir os presentes agora? – Disse Any dengosa.

- Vai tio deixa. – Disse Lindsay do seu lado.

- Como resistir a duas lindas meninas. – Disse Gil contente.

- Abre o meu primeiro? – Disse Lind sentando ao lado de Any.

- Claro! – Respondeu ela. – Mas qual é o seu?

- Esse Azul. – Lind a entregou.

- Uma casinha de boneca, obrigada Lind. – Disse Any abraçando Lind.

- E esse preto? – Disse Any.

- É o meu, tenho certeza que você vai gostar. – Disse Greg.

- Nossa! – A boca da pequena caiu. – Um kit CSI.

- Quem é o seu tio favorito? – Disse Greg puxando a gola da camisa.

- Só se você responder a minha pergunta. – Disse a menina desafiadoramente.

- Pode mandar para eu acertar de primeira. – Disse ele.

- Qual é o animal que come com o rabo? – Disse ela.

- É fácil. – Diz ele. – É o elefante.

- Mas o elefante não come com o nariz? – Pergunta Nick.

- Ele come com o nariz? – Pergunta Cath.

- O nariz não é a tromba do elefante? – Diz Nick se justificando.

- Chega de papo. – Disse Greg. – Então acertei?

- Não! – Disse ela.

- É o tamanduá? – Disse Warrick.

-Tamanduá? – Disse Brass arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Essa foi feia.

- É o único que veio na minha cabeça. – Disse ele balançando os ombros.

- O gel de cabelo está afetando sua mente. – Disse Sara as gargalhadas.

- Eu já sei. – Disse Cath olhando para a menina. – Nenhum animal.

- Não. – Disse Any. – Só falta você Tio Gil.

- Essa é muito fácil. – Disse ele.

- Então me diz senhor esperto. – Disse Cath com uma pitada de ironia.

- Todos. – Simplesmente disse ele.

- Como assim "Todos"? – Disse Greg perplexo.

- Por acaso eles vão tirar o rabo para comer Greg? - Todos deram risada da cara de Greg.

- Acertou. – Disse a menina indo abraçar Gil. – Parabéns.

- Então quem seu tio favorito? – Disse Gil fazendo a mesma voz de Greg.

- Todos. – Ela sussurra e deixa um Grissom muito orgulhoso.

Fim do flashback.

Sara estava vendo Any dormir, essa menina mudou completamente sua vida, nunca tinha passado em sua mente em ter filhos, mas essa menina mostrou quanto maravilhoso ver um sorriso, um olhar inocente. – Eu te amo. – Sussurrou Sara no ouvido da menina. – Minha filha.

Grissom estava na sala assistindo um documentário sobre aranhas, quando avistou Sara se sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

- Foi um dia cansativo, mas reconfortante. – Disse Gil olhando nos olhos da amada.

- Concordo. – Disse ela olhando para a imensidão azul dos olhos dele. – Então vamos dormir?

Grissom fez um bico e um olhar de cachorro pidão. Sara sabia muito bem o que ele estava querendo. – Nem pensar! – Disse ela. – Você esqueceu que está de castigo?

Flashback

Sara estava entrando em casa depois um dia longo de trabalho.

- Mas que bagunça é essa? – Disse Sara olhando a imensa bagunça. Roupas, sapatos, lençóis e um cachorro totalmente cheio de espuma correndo pelo apartamento com dois indivíduos de sabão e pano nas mãos e também todos molhados.

- Gilbert Grissom, Ana Lara e Bruno. – Gritou ela furiosa, e todos pararam na mesma fração de segundo.

- Honey. – Disse Gil sem graça. – Não percebi que o dia passou tão rápido.

- Que bagunça é essa? – Disse ela apontando para a casa.

- Isso? – Disse a menina. – O Bruno não queria tomar banho e nós corremos atrás dele.

Sara olhou para o cachorro que imediatamente abaixou a cabeça.

- Na próxima vez ele vai ao pet shop. – Sussurrou Gil para a menina. Any apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Os três estão de castigo. – Disse ela firme. – Any pegue Bruno e vai limpa-lo e depois volte para arrumar essa bagunça.

- Sim. – Disse a menina. – É tudo culpa sua Bruno se você tivesse ficado parado mamãe não estaria brava.

Quando a menina subiu, Sara olhou diretamente para Grissom.

- Você não falou sério que estou de castigo, não é? – Disse Gil temendo a resposta.

- Sim Senhor Gilbert, os três. – Disse Sara cruzando os braços.

- Qual é o meu castigo? – Perguntou novamente ele.

Sara apenas olhou Grissom de cima a baixo.

- Nem pensar. – Disse ele temeroso. – Isso não é um castigo, é uma tortura.

- Uma semana! – Disse ela.

- UMA SEMANA? – Disse ele arregalando os olhos. – Droga. - Resmungou

- Pronto! – Disse Any se aproximando do casal.

- Vocês dois comecem pela sala. – Disse Sara. – Vou tomar um banho e já desço para ajudá-los.

Fim do flashback.

- Mas já se passou uma semana. – Disse ele tentando convencê-la.

- Não exagera Gil. – Disse ela se afastando. – Hoje faz três dias.

- Honey por que está se afastando? – Disse Gil sedutoramente.

- Estou cansada. – Mentiu ela. – Vou tomar um banho.

- Você não está me evitando está? –Disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Claro que não. – Disse ela se chocando com a parede atrás dela.

Grissom passou a mão no rosto de Sara.

- Para Gris. – Disse Sara. – Você esta de castigo.

- Mas está demorando muito para meu castigo acabar. – Disse ele se aproximando dos lábios dela.

- Você pode se contentar com o banho! – Disse ela.

Grissom abriu um largo sorriso e a beijou calmamente.

Um par de olhos os observava tudo, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

_- Sara será sua nova mãe cuide bem dela, ela é uma ótima pessoa_. – Amenina repetia as mesmas palavras que sua mãe antes de morrer disse a ela. _– E não se preocupe você estará em boas mãos, em fim terá uma família de verdade._

**Espero que tenha tocado seu coração.**

**Comentem... Por Favor...**


	5. O Caso O ultimo Caso

- Hoje teremos apenas um caso. – Disse Gil entrando na sala de descanso.

- Qual? – Perguntou Greg.

- Um seqüestro seguido por um assassinato. – Disse Gil passando a folha com os detalhes para Nick.

- Mas a vitima é apenas uma criança. – Disse Cath aterrorizada.

- Por isso que hoje teremos apenas um caso. – Disse Gil. – Nick e Greg interroguem os pais, Catherine e Warrick vão analisar a casa e eu e Sara na autopsia.

Na Sala de Interrogação.

- Senhora conte-nos o que aconteceu aquela noite. – Disse Nick à mãe da vitima.

- Nós fomos dormir por volta das 20hr e 30 min. Tranquei todas as portas e janelas, dei um beijo de boa noite nela e fui dormir. – Disse a Mulher em lagrimas.

- Alguém tem a chave da casa uma avó ou tio talvez. –Perguntou Greg.

- Apenas meu irmão, mas ele está fora da cidade há seis meses. – Disse o pai abraçando sua mulher.

Na Casa da vitima.

- Como uma criança pode desaparecer sem ninguém perceber? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Fácil elas são Crianças! – Respondeu Cath segurando uma foto da vitima.

- Cath olhe o que achei. – Chamou ele. – Existem traços de arrombamento na janela.

- Vou até o jardim para ver se encontro alguma coisa. – Disse ela se retirando.

Na autopsia.

- O que pode nos contar do nosso caso. – Perguntou Gil.

- O mundo está cruel. – Disse Dr. Albert desembrulhando o corpo. – Ellem Copper.

Sara olhou e rapidamente lembrou-se de Any, a mesma aparência física, a mesma idade.

- Atrás do crânio á uma marca causada pela pancada, também ouve abuso sexual, coletei o semêm e mandei para análise. – Disse All.

- Causa da morte pancada craniana, algo mais Doutor? – Perguntou Gil analisando o corpo mais de perto.

- Há pele por de baixo das unhas, um braço quebrado e um papel no estômago. Venham ver.

Sara e Gil seguiram o doutor até uma pequena prancheta.

- Está um pouco manchado, mas tenho certeza que nosso especialista vai descobrir. – Disse All passando a prancheta para Gil.

- Obrigado Doutor – Disse Sara.

Estavam todos revisando o caso.

- Até agora não encontramos nosso suspeito. – Disse Warrick. – Não temos a quem comparar o DNA.

- Estamos esquecendo alguma coisa. – Disse Nick.

- Grissom venha ver isso. – Disse Hodes aparecendo na porta sem fôlego.

Grissom o seguiu desconfiado, mas quando viu o que estava no papel sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

A equipe estava do lado de fora da sala de Hodes curiosos para saber a urgência.

Grissom olhou para trás, estava temeroso se deixava sua equipe ver o conteúdo.

- Grissom– Perguntou Cath.

- Sara podemos conversar na minha sala. – Disse ele com medo de sua reação.

- Claro! – Disse ela. – Mas posso ver primeiro o que está escrito no papel?

- É urgente. – Disse ele implorando com os lindos olhos azuis mar.

Sara o seguiu para o escritório, Grissom fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Honey, quero que faça um favor. – Disse Gil pegando as ambas às mãos dela. – Quero que prometa.

- Gris Você está me assustando. – Disse ela.

- Quero que me prometa. – Repetiu ele.

Sara não sabia o que Grissom pretendia, mas tinha que confiar nele. – Sim eu prometo. – Disse ela.

- Você está fora do caso. – Disse ele com um fôlego só.

- GILBERT GRISSOM! – Disse ela desapontada.

- Sar apenas confie em mim. – Disse ele com uma voz calma.

- Está bem Gilbert. – Disse ela respirando fundo. - Apenas se me der um bom motivo.

- Any está envolvida, e como você é a mãe dela, está fora do caso. – Disse ele.

- Como assim Any envolvida? – Disse ela sentindo o chão desmoronar diante de seus pés.

- O suspeito na verdade quer Any! – Disse ele.

- Isso é o que está escrito no papel? – Perguntou ela querendo que fosse tudo mentira.

- Sim. – Suspirou ele. – Preciso de você fora do caso.

- E você? – Perguntou Sara. – Você também está envolvido.

Grissom havia pedido Sara em casamento á três dias. Ele muito feliz convidou todos para um pequeno almoço na lanchonete perto do LAB e lá contou a todos seus amigos.

- Sar, o que eu mais quero é cuidar de você e nossa pequena filha, não importa se eu tiver que entrar em frente a um caminhão somente para salva-las, eu faço com um sorriso no rosto. – Disse ele beijando a testa dela. – Eu vou pegar esse HOMEM e colocá-lo na cadeia.

- Me prometa que nada de mal irá acontecer com Any. – Disse Sara aos prantos.

- Nem com ela e nem com você. – Respondeu ele abraçando aquela que despertou a sua mais profunda paixão.

Quando Sara chegou à sala todos a olhavam para saber sua reação, ela caminhou devagar focou seus olhos no pequeno papel.

"_VOCÊ SERÁ A PROXIMA MINHA QUERIDA Ana Lara Dafoe"_

O sangue de Sara começou a ferver seu coração a acelerar sua voz a embaraçar sua cabeça a girar. Ela abriu os olhos no começo não reconheceu o lugar, mas ao olhar para o lado viu que estava na sala de Gil.

- Você quase me deu um enfarte. – Disse Gil surgindo por detrás das prateleiras. – Está melhor?

- O que aconteceu? – Disse ela sentindo um forte enjôo. – Eu só lembro-me de ler e ter raiva, estava ficando escuro.

- Você desmaiou. – Disse ele ao seu lado. – Estou vendo que ainda está mal, vou te levar pra casa.

- Eu estou ótima. – Disse ela tentando esconder o que estava diante de seus olhos. – Ainda não acabou o turno.

- Mesmo assim, eu não vou te deixar aqui passando mal, quero você perfeitamente bem pro resto da minha vida. – Disse ele puxando a mão dela. – Vamos.

Sara e Grissom foram para casa logo após de passaram na escola de Any para pega-la. Todos chegaram em casa cansados, Any estava muito entusiasmada. – Amanhã irá vir palhaços, mágicos, trapezistas tudo que tem no circo, bom quase tudo menos os animais.

- Você vai se divertir muito. – Disse Sara. – Mas agora já pro banho.

- mamãe eu não estou suja! – Disse a menina. – Olha nem meu pé está fedendo.

- Se não for agora ficará sem ver o filme hoje à noite na televisão. – Disse Sara satisfeita com ela mesma.

- Isso é jogo sujo. – Resmungou a menina indo para o banheiro.

- Por isso vai tomar um banho, para poder tirar toda essa sujeira. – Disse ela divertida com a situação.

Estava Grissom, Sara e a pequena Any no sofá assistindo _Camp Rock. _A noite estava nublada, mas fresca. – Any está na hora de dormir! – Disse Sara cutucando a menina.

- Você pode me contar uma historia? – Perguntou Any ainda sonolenta.

- Sim. – Disse Sara.

As duas subiram, Grissom desligou a TV, apagou todas as luzes e trancou todas as portas, ele estava indo para o quarto quando encontrou Sara observando a menina os dois fecharam a porta e foram para o quarto.

- O que vou fazer o dia todo? – Disse ela por de baixo das cobertas.

- Você pode passar mais tempo com Any. – Disse ele se deitando ao seu lado. – Ela te ama muito.

- Eu sei. – disse Sara fechando os olhos. – Amanhã será um dia especial. – Adormeceram.

No meio da noite Sara sentiu algo subindo dos seus pés a sua cintura, ela pensou que fosse Grissom. – Gris está muito cedo. – Resmungou ela.

- Cedo para que? – Resmungou ele de volta.

Sara abriu os olhos e se virou, deu de cara com Any. – Ana Lara! – Repreendeu a menina. – O que faz aqui?

Any abraçou Sara muito forte e disse. – Tive um pesadelo.

- Querida são apenas sonhos! – Disse Gil.

- Eu não gostei desse sonho Gris. – Disse ela com os olhos cheios de medo. – Eu sonhei que estávamos em um park brincando com Bruno e um homem chegou por detrás de mim e me agarrou e estava me levando longe de vocês, tentei gritar, mas eu não conseguia e tudo ficou escuro. – Disse ela chorando. – E quando acordei ouvi um trovão e fiquei com medo.

- Só foi apenas sonho minha borboleta. – Disse Sara olhando para a menina e logo depois para Grissom. – Ninguém nunca vai tirar você de nós.

- Posso dormir aqui com vocês? – Disse Any afundando a cabeça no cobertor.

- Claro! – Disse Sara abraçando a menina, temendo o que poderia vir depois.


	6. Palhaços

Na Manhã seguinte Sara acordou com um forte enjôo, foi de vagar para o banheiro para não acordar a menina, vomitou tudo que estava em seu estômago, foi escovar os dentes, e quando saiu viu Any sentada com os olhinhos curiosos.

- Você está bem mamãe? – Perguntou ela.

- Sim por quê? – Disse Sara indo ao _closet_ para trocar de roupa.

- Eu ouvi você vomitando, e vomitar não é bom. – Disse Any

- Mamãe está bem melhor agora, não se preocupe. – Disse Sara sorrindo.

- Podemos fazer um bolo de chocolate hoje? – Perguntou a menina pulando nas costa de Sara.

- Depois do café da manhã. – Disse Sara soltando a menina em cima da cama.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse Any séria.

- Você sabe que pode me contar tudo! Vai lá pode perguntar. – Disse Sara ajoelhada em frente à menina.

- Eu posso chamar o Tio Gris de PAPAI? – Disse ela.

- Você deveria perguntar para ele, mas se depender de mim você demorou muito. – Disse Sara depositando um beijo na testa da criança.

Any apenas sorriu, foi até a porta e falou para Sara. – Quem chegar por ultimo vai limpar a bagunça do Bruno por um mês. – E correu.

Sara sorriu pela inteligência e inocência da criança e correu ainda mais que gostasse muito da menina, não era nada cheiroso limpar a bagunça de Bruno. Logo após do pequeno café da manhã, foram as duas fazer o tão sonhado bolo de chocolate de Ana Lara.

No laboratório.

Estavam todos cansados, revisaram o caso mais de cinco vezes e encontraram exatamente nada.

- Tenho uma boa noticia para vocês. – Disse Jim na porta. – O que tem a chave e não está por perto?

- Nosso suspeito. – Respondeu Grissom.

- Ele foi localizado na Califórnia, um amigo meu me contatou e ele já está a caminho. – Disse Jim.

- Warrick e Greg procurem ligação do nosso suspeito com Any, Nick e Catherine o interroguem. Jim nós precisamos conversar. Todos saíram da sala deixando Gil e Jim.

- Pode falar ha não ser que quer ficar aqui apreciando minha beleza incrível. – Disse Jim provocador.

- Sou um homem muito bem apaixonado por uma mulher, Sr Jim Bras. – Disse Gil. – Venho aqui para te pedir um favor.

- Tudo por um homem apaixonado. – Retrucou o sarcasmo.

- Quero que fique a paisana vigiando Any. Esse homem a quer por algum motivo, e não quero dar brecha acaso ele venha tentar seqüestrá-la. – Disse Gil.

- Será um prazer ser "Bábá" da pequena Any. – Disse Jim com um sorriso.

- Obrigado, agora eu posso descansar, estava muito preocupado. - Disse Gil com um grande sorriso.

No apartamento de Sara.

- Isso não vale. – Dizia Any. – Você me enganou.

- Eu não, eu disse que tinha uma coisa ali e é verdade olha só a parede. – Disse Sara com a cobertura de bolo na sua mão.

- Mas eu não sabia que ia jogar a cobertura de chocolate em mim. – Disse Any.

- Porque sabia que ia ficar melhor, você precisava ver a sua cara. – Logo após que terminou de falar, Any jogou um punhado de farinha nela.

- Você quer guerra? – Perguntou Sara. Alguns minutos depois a cozinha estava com cobertura nas paredes e farinha nos eletrodomésticos.

- Vai tomar um banho enquanto eu arrumo a cozinha. – Disse Sara depois de algum tempo.

- Eu não preciso tomar banho, agora eu to docinha. – Disse Any em sua defesa.

- E também está toda suja, já para o banho. – Disse ela.

Any abaixou a cabeça e foi tomar seu banho. Sara já tinha arrumado a cozinha e o bolo tinha acabado de assar.

- Eu atendo. – Gritou Any do quarto. Ela chegou até a porta e a abriu.

- Oi pequena. – Disse Jim.

- Oi tio Jim. – Disse Any o abraçando.

- Como você cresceu! – Disse Jim.

- É você que diminuiu. – Disse Any.

- Bras. –Disse Sara.

-Hey Sar. – Disse ele. – Que cheiro gostoso de bolo.

- Chegou na hora certa acabou de sair do forno. – Disse ela. – Por que está aqui? As únicas vezes são em festas.

- Estou trabalhando de segurança pessoal. – Disse ele aceitando um pedaço de bolo.

- Deixe-me ver Grissom te mandou aqui. – Disse ela servindo o outro pedaço para Any.

- Como soube? – Perguntou ele.

- As mães sabem de tudo. – Disse a menina com a boca cheia de bolo.

No laboratório.

- Senhor Tom, pode-me dizer o por que estava fora da cidade? – Perguntou Nick

- Estava trabalhando. – Respondeu o Homem com a face preocupada.

- De que trabalha? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Sou salva vidas na praia, posso comprovar. – Disse ele pegando a identificação. Nick olhou para o documento e depois falou. – Podemos ter uma amostra do seu DNA?

- Vocês não precisam de um mandato? – Perguntou tom confuso.

- Apenas se o senhor recusar a aceitar. – Disse Catherine.

- Está tudo bem. – Disse o homem cedendo.

Estavam Warrick e Greg analisando alguma ligação que poderiam ajudar a prender o nosso suspeito.

- Ei Greg venha ver isso. – Chamou Warrick. Greg leu o que estava na tela do computador e deu um grande sorriso. – Grissom precisa ver isso. – Imprimiu e levaram ao chefe.

Catherine e Nick entraram na sala do supervisor Grissom.

- Gil, temos um problema. – Disse Cath.

- Qual? – Disse ele levantando os olhos da pequena aranha que admirava.

- Nosso suspeito é inocente, o álibi bate e o DNA não é dele. – Disse Nick.

- Grissom olha o que achamos. – Disse Warrick entrando com Greg logo atrás.

Warrick passou o papel para Grissom que quando ler deu um grande sorriso. – Todos vocês quero que encontrem o nosso mais novo suspeito. – E todos se foram.

No apartamento de Sara.

- Any está na hora de se arrumar para ir á escola. – Gritava Sara da Sala.

- Eu posso usar meu _jeans_ favorito? – Perguntou Any.

- Sim pode. – Falou Sara.

Any se arrumou, pegou sua mochila deu um beijo em Sara e se foi com Jim. Ao chegar na sala de aula Any se sentiu estranha, sentou em sua carteira.

- Hoje teremos o Circo _Power._ – Quando a senhorita Daiane sua professora terminou de falar entraram vários palhaços e outros. Um dos palhaços se aproximou de Any, a agarrou e apontou a arma em seu pescoço para intimidá-la. – Não pense em gritar minha querida larinha, voltei para me vingar. – Sussurrou o homem.

O Homem a colocou discretamente no porta- malas de seu carro e saiu sem a maior suspeita pelo portão de trás.


	7. O Tal Sequestrador

Estava uma correria dentro do laboratório, a equipe já havia descoberto o paradeiro do suspeito. Anunciaram na mídia e todos os cassinos de Las Vegas. Grissom estava com mau pressentimento decidiu ligar para Sara.

- Alo! - Disse ela.

- Honey, como estão às coisas? – Perguntou ele sentindo aquele mal estar.

- Bem, Jim levou Any para a escola, e eu estou aqui vendo algumas fotografias. – Disse ela. – Alguma novidade?

Grissom ficou mudo não queria que Sara se envolvesse. – Vou ligar para o Bras, depois conversamos. Te amo beijos. – E desligou, antes que Sara respondesse qualquer coisa.

Grissom discou o numero cinco de seu aparelho celular.

- Alo! – Disse Jim.

- Como estão as coisas? – Perguntou Preocupado.

- Estão bem tranqüilas. – Respondeu o amigo.

_- Alguém me ajude socorro. – Ouvia-se a voz da mulher._

- Grissom depois retorno a ligação. Tchau. – E se foi ele ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegando ao local.

- Senhora o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Bras tentando conter a mulher.

_- Uma das alunas desapareceu. – Chorava a moça. – E um dos palhaços era impostor, o que vou dizer para a mãe da menina?_

- Qual é o nome da menina? – Perguntou Bras preocupado.

_- Ana Lara Silde, ela mudou o sobrenome a semana passada, antes era Ana Lara Dafoe. – Chorava a mulher._

- Não acredito. – Resmungava em voz baixa Jim. Imediatamente ligou para Grissom e depois para o departamento de policia.

Grissom chegou imediatamente, junto com a equipe.

- Como aconteceu? – Perguntou Gil ofegante.

- Ele a pegou e colocou em um _Fiat_ preto e saiu pelo portão de trás, só perceberam a falta na hora da chamada. – Disse Jim.

- Sara Sabe do acontecimento? – Disse Gil.

- Não. Decidi deixa para você. – Disse Jim.

Grissom suspirou, pegou o carro e dirigiu até o apartamento de Sara. Chegando lá.

Pegou as chaves e abriu a porta, olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, foi até o quarto e a viu ali junto com Bruno.

- Hey, Gil aconteceu alguma coisa? – Disse Sara se levantando da cama.

- Querida quero que se assente. – Disse Gil. – Any foi seqüestrada.

Sara ficou sem reação, ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro, o forte enjôo havia voltado com mais força, Grissom foi atrás dela, a segurou-a quando quase caiu para trás.

- Honey, você está bem? – Perguntou Gil olhando nos olhos da sua amada.

- Vou ficar. – Disse ela abrindo um meio sorriso.

- Vou levá-la para o hospital. – Disse ele.

- Eu não preciso ir ao hospital, estou muito melhor agora. – Falou ela em sua defesa. – Apesar precisamos procurar Any.

- Tem razão, vou chamar a Catherine para ir ao médico com você e eu vou procurar Any. – Disse ele já discando o numero da Cath em seu celular, não dando chance para ela reclamar.

Grissom fez a ligação e só foi para o lugar do desaparecimento quando Cath chegou ao apartamento de Sara.

No hospital.

- Olá eu sou a doutora Lane, você deve ser Sara Sidle. – Disse a medica entrando em seu consultório. – Estou com os resultados dos exames.

- A senhora acha que deve ser algo ruim? – Perguntou Sara.

A médica deu um grande sorriso ao ver os exames de Sara. – Me diga Sr Sidle, estar grávida é algo ruim?

Sara estava sem palavras, nunca pensaria em um pequeno ser se formando em seu ventre.

- PARABÉNS! – Gritou Cath em seu lado. – EU VOU SER TITIA.

- Eu não sei cuidar de um bebe Catherine. – Disse Sara em lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse Cath dando um sorriso reconfortante. – Não é tão difícil, ainda mais eu vou estar lá para ajudar-te.

- Obrigada. – Disse Sara envolvendo a amiga em outro abraço.

Na cena do desaparecimento.

- Sim, já estou indo. – Disse Jim em seu aparelho celular. – Certo chame reforços. – Desligou.

Jim se virou para a equipe. Grissom havia acabado de chegar. – Temos a localização do tal seqüestrador graças a uma denuncia. Nick e Greg, vão esperar na lanchonete perto da rua principal Warrick e Grissom, para a Rua 95, se o suspeito aparecer aborde-o.

Todos foram para o carro obedecendo ao comando do detetive Bras.

Suv 1

- Quando pegarmos esse homem. Quero fazer muitas perguntas. – Disse Greg no banco do passageiro.

- Pois eu tenho outras coisas além de perguntas. – Respondeu Nick detrás do volante.

Suv 2

- Se ele colocar uma unha na minha filha irei bater tanto que irá precisar de um transplante de rosto. – Roia os dentes Grissom.

- Não se preocupe iremos pega-lo antes de tentar fazer algo com Any. – Disse Warrick, calmo por fora e nervoso por dentro.

Suv 3

_- Eu quero ficar de frente com esse... Nem sei como chamá-lo! _– Pensava Jim. Ele viu o carro do suspeito passar, pegou o celular e ligou para Nick. – O suspeito está indo em direção a Grissom, quero que o cerquem estou logo atrás.

_Fiat_

- Eu esperei tanto por esse momento, tive Quatro anos para preparar, você sabe o que é ficar Quatro anos dentro de uma prisão Larinha? – Dizia o homem, pois tinha certeza que Any escutava.

_- Senhor Deus, não deixe minha mãe e nem meu pai sofrer por minha culpa, cuide bem deles, por favor, o Senhor pode me ajudar? Sei que está comigo, então por isso vou ser bem corajosa. Por que sei que logo estarei com a minha nova família de novo_. – Orava Any com os olhinhos fechados.

Neste exato momento o seqüestrador viu uma barreira de carros a frente, tentou desviar dando macha ré, mas havia mais dois carros atrás, quando pensou em virar o carro para o lado, foi tarde de mais já estava encurralado.

- Senhor Hunter, saia do veiculo com as mãos onde posso ver. – Gritava Jim com a arma a punho. O homem saiu devagar, os policiais o revistaram. – Limpo! – Disse um dos policiais. Jim se aproximou olhou bem nos olhos do homem e perguntou friamente e concretamente. – Onde está a criança? O homem nada respondeu, Bras pediu para um de seus policiais revistarem o carro.

- Encontrei! – Gritou o policial. – Grissom que acará de ouvir correu até o porta-malas, o que viu o chocou a menina estava com as mãos e os pés presos por uma corda e uma fenda nos olhos. – Any, você está bem? – Perguntava desesperadamente Grissom enquanto desamarrava a menina.

- Papai Gris é você? – Disse a menina grogue.

- O que ele fez com você? – Dizia Grissom com lágrimas nos olhos, pegou em seu colo o corpo mole da menina. – Deus disse que sou muito corajosa. – Disse Any com uma voz fraca e um sorriso e desmaiou ela. Jim que viu a cena se comoveu. – Liguem para a ambulância, e levem essa "coisa" deste lugar, estarei para interrogado-lo logo.

**Desculpem pela demora...**

**Ainda não acabou.**


	8. O Tal Sequestrador II

Sara ainda estava no hospital quando recebeu o telefonema de Grissom.

- Alô? - Disse ela.

- Hey Honey encontramos Any, ela está indo para o mesmo hospital que você. Tenho que ir. – Desligou.

Uma profunda alegria invadiu o coração e o rosto de Sara.

- Alguma novidade? – Perguntou Cath ao seu lado.

- Achara Ana, eles estão a trazendo para este hospital. – Disse Sara feliz.

- Enquanto esperamos, vamos a lanchonete comer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Catherine.

Sara fez uma careta. - Nem me fale de Comida.

- É apenas uma fase, em poucas semanas estará comendo tudo pela frente, vem eu te pago uma água. – Disse sua amiga Cath.

Grissom chegou ao hospital pela ala da emergência, justamente ao lado da lanchonete, logo que entrou viu Sara e Catherine.

- Sara você pode acompanhá-la, vou até a recepção fazer o cadastro? – Disse ele chegando por detrás de Sara.

- Claro! – Respondeu ela, virou se para Cath. – Você não se importa não é?

- Não pode ir. – Respondeu ela.

Sara chegou ao quarto, viu a pequena dormindo, seu rosto era sereno, finos e claros raios de sol entravam no quarto em direção à menina. Sara se sentou ao seu lado, e segurou sua mão.

- Eu estava tão preocupada com você, tenho tanto medo de te perder, eu nunca mais vou me afastar de você, tenho uma noticia para te dar. Eu estou grávida, ou seja, você terá um irmão ou irmã. – Disse Sara com um sorriso.

- Ela pode se chamar Karen? – Perguntou a menina abrindo os olhos.

- Como se sente? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Perguntava a mãe coruja.

- Eu estou me sentindo estranha, parece que acabei de acordar de um sono de 50 anos. – Disse a menina. – Não deu tempo de ele fazer alguma coisa comigo, papai Gris e o tio Jim chegaram para me salvar.

- Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você foi muito corajosa. – Disse Sara.

- Eu sei Deus também me falou a mesma coisa. – Disse Any.

- Deus? – Disse Sara Confusa.

- Sim, eu não tinha nada para fazer no porta-malas do carro e comecei a conversar com ele. – Disse em sua inocência.

- E ele disse alguma para mim? – Perguntou Sara.

- Sim ele disse que te ama muito, e o que aconteceu com você tinha que acontecer, por que senão você não seria quem você é hoje. – Respondeu Any.

Na delegacia.

- Senhor Michael Hunter. – Disse Jim. –Quatro anos de cadeia por violência contra mulher, me diz Senhor Hunter o que a criança tem a ver?

- Creio que não preciso contar-lhe, pois já sabe, não estou certo Detetive Bras? – Disse o acusado friamente.

- Está bem, irei te falar o meu ponto de vista.

Flashback...

- Não... - Ouvia-se o grito de Kate.

- Volte já aqui sua incompetente. – Gritava Michael.

Any escutava tudo de seu pequeno quarto, temendo algo muito ruim ligou para á policia, pois aprendeu naquela manhã na televisão se alguém gritar muito deveria ligar para eles.

-Departamento de policia de São Francisco. – Respondeu a telefonista do outro lado da linha telefônica.

- Meu papai está batendo na minha mamãe. – Disse a menina.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dois dedinhos. – Respondeu Any.

- Você consegue me falar onde você mora? – Perguntou a moça.

- Eu moro numa casa, perto da praça onde tem uma águia bem grande no meio.

- Deve ser a Praça Drumon, você mora em frente?

- Sim, minha casa é a cor do Amor, vermelho. – Disse Any.

- Os policiais já estão a caminho, não desliga o telefone.

- Está bem. Qual é o seu nome?

- Tânia e o seu?

- Ana Lara.

- Sua peste com quem está falando? – Gritou Michael.

- Tânia, ela é a minha amiga. – Respondeu a criança que na época havia apenas dois anos.

- Desliga esse telefone seu lixo. – Gritava ainda mais ele. Ana se assustou e começou a chorar.

Neste momento os policiais invadiram a casa e prenderam Michael.

Fim do Flashback

- Essa peste. – Murmurava Michael. – Ela não sabe o que me fez passar.

- Como um pai não pode amar a própria filha? – Perguntou Jim perplexo.

O homem nada respondeu.

- Leve esse Homem da minha frente. – Disse Jim.

No Hospital

- Mamãe eu quero ir embora. – Disse a menina.

- O medico ainda tem que te liberar Any. – Disse Sara.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ela.

- Porque ele vai saber se tem algo de errado com você. – Respondeu Sar.

- Ele acha que eu não sou normal? – Esbugalhou os olhos.

- Lógico que você é normal. – Disse Sara em meio às gargalhadas. – Ele vai ver através dos exames se a algo de errado no seu organismo.

- Ele vai me abrir? – Perguntou Any inocentemente.

A porta se abriu e entraram o medico e Grissom.

- Como está a minha abelhinha? – Perguntou Gris indo abraçar a criança.

- Eu estou bem Papai. – Respondeu a menina. – Se eu sou abelhinha a mamãe é abelhuda?

- Não, mamãe é a abelha Rainha. – Respondeu ele olhando nos olhos de Sara.

- E você o operário. – Respondeu Sara irônica.

- Não. Eu sou aquele que cuida. – Respondeu com uma piscadela.

- O exame de Ana Lara Sidle deu alta taxa de calmante, por sorte que não danificou nada. Você é uma garota muito forte. – Disse o medico.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu ela. – Eu já posso ir pra casa?

- Pode sim, mas tem que voltar daqui três dias para vermos se está tudo bem. – Respondeu o medico e saiu.

Sara, Grissom e Any chegaram em casa muito cansados pelo o longo dia.

- Mamãe quando eu posso ver a Karen? – Disse Any se jogando no sofá.

- Karen? – Perguntou Gil olhando para Sara. Any percebeu que Sara não havia contado e deu a desculpa de estar apertada para ir ao banheiro.

- Gil eu tenho algo para te contar. – Disse Sara com um grande suspiro.

- Tem alguma coisa haver com a consulta que você foi hoje? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Sim. – Respondeu ela. – Eu estou grávida.

Um grande sorriso veio aos lábios de Grissom. – Vamos ter um bebe?

- Sim. – Disse ela mais aliviada.

- Any você vai ter uma irmão. - Gritou Gil eufórico.

- È Karen, uma menina. – Gritou ela descendo a escada.

- Como pode saber? – Perguntou Sara intrigada.

- Vamos dizer que um "Amigo" me contou. – Respondeu Any enigmática.


	9. The End

A noite chovia em Vegas, em um pequeno apartamento começava uma linda historia um conto de fadas. Antes Sara Sidle não acreditava em "Contos de Fadas" seu pensamento sobre esse assunto era – Contos são pequenas historias e Fadas nunca existiram então ficava Pequenas historias que nunca existiram. Graças a uma pequena pessoa, que nem tem idéia de como a vida é difícil de como o mundo está cruel, mostrou para a nossa guerreira forte e fria, que contos de fadas existem sim, apenas tem que saber procurar nos lugares certos com um coração puro em coração inocente, um coração infantil. Any mostrou que não precisa de um grande sacrifício para ser feliz, apenas um pequeno e simples sorriso cheio de ternura. A Família Sidle Grissom estava crescendo assim como a alegria nesse lar.

Fim...

**Antes que comecem a chorar por favor revisem...**

**Ass: Rebeca Sidle Grissom...**


End file.
